rls_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Chuck Voight Mercy
Relations and Original POB Chuck Voight Mercy, the blood son of Michael Madman ''Blazer, the blood son of Madeline Blazer, the older blood brother of Bruce Blazer, the older brother of adopted Winston Mercy. Voight Mercy's original blood name resided as Chuck Voight Blazer but he later arranged for a name change at the Panau British Embassy from Chuck Voight Blazer to Chuck Voight Mercy. Voight is from the distant and mysterious place in the farawyy land of England, Newcastle. '''Early BackStory ('18-25 yrs')' Chuck Voight Mercy was a'' GCHQ intelligence cell Sergeant and a military tactics instructor (foreword). During the early stages of his twenties, Chuck Voight Mercy had the privilege to found one of the first Intelligence cells that were legalised by the govermentt to use lethal and physical action in order to protect the country. Voight Mercy also wrote and created some of the newest Goverment Cell Tactics which were regarded and famed as ''The Cartel ''system. After seven years of serving loyally in GCHQ, his team was eventually disbanded due to a mission which went south and had made the eyes of the world turn to England's GCHQ and their Intelligence division. Chuck Voight Mercy was given a wallet and some money and he was given the phrase: ''"You may live your life as you see fit now Sergeant Voight but remember, if you ever come back here again. We will not protect you like we did today. Take care and god bless". Early Panau Stage & Current ('''25-27 yrs)' '''Enforcer Career' Chuck Voight Mercy went to Panau in search of his long lost blood brother and father: Michael Madman ''Blazer (father) & Bruce Blazer (brother). Voight arrived on Panau and he instantly went to the Melembak Hotel in order to bunk down and have a location to start looking for his father. After a few days of little success he stumbled upon the recriuting office at the Enforcer outpost in which the recriuter failed horrifically in trying to enlist the young man into the Army but however, Voight was low on cash and needed a job so he signed him self up. It was there that Voight finally met his father and brother: Michael ''Madman ''Blazer as a Major Marksman (later moved on to be a scientist) and Bruce Blazer as an Sergeant Pilot (now discharged dishnourably from tee Enforcers). CHuck Voight Mercy started out as a lowly ''Cadet ''(During the old times, the Enforcer R1 rank was reffered to as ''Cadet ''rather than ''Private)'' Defender and moved on through many roles (defender - dispatcher - scout - marksman - detective - dealers). Chuck Voight Mercy received his R3 (Officer) stripe after 7 months on Panau and at the current time he had transitioned from the Dispatcher department to the Marksman role. He was invited into a police division by the name of ENF-POL who was founded by Don Jose. Don Jose was friendly and upbeat and Voight instantly felt drawn to him and they had a healthy relationship and they continued to build up ENF-POL and expanding the division. Voight created the sub-section of ENF-POL called ''The Special Weapons & Tactics Division ''(Now disbanded due to the arrival of Goverment Peacekeepers) and put Nikolai Darkovsky in charge of it. A while later SWAT was disbanded due to the arrival of Peacekeeper forces on Panau and ENF-POL was later put in a status of hybernation as Don Jose left home for Australia and Chuck Voight Mercy was forced to take a leave for a few months (Explained Below). By the time Voight had come back from his ''extended ''leave he came back and foudn the ENF-POL department in a horrific state. He re-instated ENF-POL and recriuted new members and trained them to the best of his extent. However, after the rebuilding ENF-POL still needed a leader which Chuck Voight Mercy declined because he couldn't bear to keep running in ENF-POL without his friend, Don Jose; so with that Voight departed from ENF-POL and set out to continue his journey in the Enforcers knowing that he had left ENF-POL with the best men and they would sitll live to honour the memories of their dead fellow soldiers and Don Jose. It was after a while that Chuck Voight Mercy was given permission to found the division by the name of ''The 110th MPs. It's not exactly known what they do and even their members are not exactly known so to this day, it's still a largely whipsered secret. After Voight received his R3 Stripes (Sergeant) and for a while Chuck Voight Mercy found his moment as the HOD of the Detectives department of the Enforcers. Voight made many changes to the Enforcers Detectives way and lead a group of 5 detectives which was eventually disbanded due to Chuck Voight Mercy's department from the ENF. Later Voight moved onto different departments and he now currently resides as a Sergeant Dealer I and he continues to lead The 110th MPs ''(office at ENF-HQ). '''Civilian Career ('Off Duty')' Chuck Voight had a quite considerable amount of jobs in his off-duty time. * Private Security/Military Contractor (Current) * Chief Executive Officer of PRAC (Current) * Head of Security for the Avalon (Current) * Head of The Panau Times (Past - Sold) * Member of The New Order Of Panau Political Party Private Security/Military Contractor Career - '''Chuck Voight Mercy made a lot of money through doign security and jobs for certain hirers. He's still in this buisness as people flock to call him everdayy for his skills and exertise. '''Chief Executive Officer of PRAC - '''Information Not Available '''Head of Security for the Avalon - '''Information Not Available '''Head of The Panau Times - '''Information Not Available '''Member of ''The New Order of Panau ''Politcal Party - '''Information Not Available '''General Life Story It was during his second year at the Enforcers when suprisingg news had struck him: Michael Madman ''Blazer had commitedd suicide and had been laid in the forest near the N/S runway at Enforcer Headquaterss. Voight was struck by the new and he became horrified as he found that his father had owned a sum of 80 million dollars to a loan shark by the name of David Long who proceeded to find Michael ''Madman ''Blazer as if he was alive. After failing in finding ''Father ''Blazer for a month, David Long sent his henchman to kill Madeline Blazer as a warning for him to return his debts. Filled with hatred, Chuck Voight Mercy ambushed David Long at the Panau Casino and threw him off the Reaper ''San Kamu ''mountain and was given leave for 4 months to clear his head. Vought was given an offer to teach “logical thinking” at west point to some that were scheduled to be deployed to Iraq. ''More to come soon... Rumors 110th Army MPs - ''' '''Known Aliases '''Nikolai Darksovky '''Ex-Enforcer Major Scout HOD - Departed from Panau (Mentor, Friend, Discharged from the Enforcer Corp for Treason, HOD of ENF SWAT Disbanded, Member of 110th) '''Don Jose '''Ex-Enforcer Major Dispatcher HOD - Departed from Panau (Mentor, Friend, HOD of ENFPOL) '''Cameron Yootz '''Ular Shaman - Deceased (Associate, Friend) '''Shadow Michaels '''Goverment Agent - Deceased (Associate, Friend) '''Fox Koklov Kiing '''Ex-Enforcer Major Defender - Departed from Panau (Mentor, Friend, Member of ENF SWAT disbanded ) '''Ash Romero '''Ex-Enforcer Sergeant Recruiter - Departed from Panau (Friend) '''Roy Fire Mustang '''Ex-Enforcer Major Marksman - Departed from Panau (Mentor, Friend, Co-HOD of ENF SWAT disbanded )